Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 03 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes |Japanisch (Katakana) = 狼（ヴォルフ）の野望！ |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Vorufu no Yabou! |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 003 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 003 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 157 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 19. April 2009 |Deutsch = 15. September 2010 |Vorherige = Brüll, Leone! |Nächste = Volle Bullenpower! }}Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes ist die dritte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 15. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Kenta hat Angst, dass Gingka die Stadt verlassen könnte, um würdigere Gegner zu finden. Um das zu verhindern, fordert er Gingka zu einem Zweikampf heraus. Gingka kann den Kampf nur mit Mühe gewinnen und freut sich, einen würdigen Rivalen in der Stadt gefunden zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit sind Kyoya und seine Gang von Doji in eine einsame Felsengegend gebracht worden, wo Doji Kyoya zu einem Zweikampf herausfordert. Handlung In einem Hubschrauber werden Kyoya und die Face Hunter von Doji zu einem ihnen unbekannten Ort gebracht. Die Hunter werden unruhig, und Benkei stellt Kyoya zur Rede, um es endlich zu wissen, doch Kyoya beruhigt ihn, er weiß es selber nicht. Sie kommen an einem Gesteinsgebilde an, das an eine Arena erinnert. Auf einer riesigen Säule mit runder Oberfläche in einer Schlucht landen die Hubschrauber. Kyoya will von Doji wissen, was sie hier machen. Doji meint, er müsse ein paar Dinge verändern, um Kyoya zum Sieg gegen Gingka zu führen. Das sei das, was er von ihm sehen wolle. Im B-Pit sind die Einstellungen an Pegasus fertig und Madoka rät ihm, nichts zu überstürzen. Gingka brennt jedoch schon darauf. Kenta kommt in die Werkstatt und will von Gingka, ihn zu trainieren, um so stark wie er zu werden. Osamu, Takashi und Akira wollen das aber auch. Sie veranstalten einen Radau in der Werkstatt und Madoka befiehlt ihnen, in den Beypark zu gehen. Gingka will sich herausreden, die vier zu trainieren, und schleicht sich davon. Kyoya will wissen, was Doji gegen Gingka hat, allerdings verrät er es nicht, er meint, vielleicht rücke er in Zukunft damit raus. Als Kyoya meint, das Training wäre Zeitverschwendung, provoziert Doji ihn, wegzulaufen. Das löst in Kyoya seinen Stolz aus und er meint, er würde Gingka plattmachen. Doji bezeichnet ihn als Loser und provoziert ihn noch mehr. Kyoya will sich nichts befehlen lassen und Doji meint, er könnte aus ihm einen starken Blader machen. Kyoya fordert Doji zum Kampf heraus und will ihm folgen, wenn er verliert. Die Face Hunter schießen ihre Beys zuerst ab und wollen Doji bezwingen, was ihnen gehörig misslingt. Doji zerkratzt mit seinem ultimativen Gleichgewichtsbey, Dark Wolf, alle ihre Beys auf einen Schlag. Kyoya beeindruckt das nicht, er macht sich zum Kampf bereit. Kenta und seine Freunde kämpfen im Beypark, allerdings sind alle sehr demotiviert. Kenta befürchtet, dass Gingka schon gegangen sein könnte. Kenta hat einen Plan, Gingka zum Training zu überreden. Im Nirgendwo kämpfen Wolf und Leone schon mit vollem Einsatz. Kyoya meint, durch die fehlenden Angriffskräfte des Gleichgewichtstyps habe er leichtes Spiel und erzeugt seine Lion Gale Force Wall, worüber sich Doji allerdings lustig macht. Mit seinem Lion 100 Fang Fury demonstriert Kyoya auch seine Angriffskraft, er schleudert Steinbrocken auf Wolf. Kyoya meint, Doji habe ihn unterschätzt, aber dieser belehrt ihn eines besseren. In der Stadt fordert Kenta Gingka zu einem Zweikampf heraus. Gingka will zuerst nicht gegen Kenta kämpfen, doch dann stimmt er Kenta zu und verspricht, sich nicht zurückzuhalten. Nach ein paar Schlägen von Pegasus bemerkt Gingka, dass Kenta doch nicht so schlecht ist wie angenommen. Mit einer speziellen Verteidigungstaktik hält Sagittario gegen Pegasus stand. Doji geht nun zum Angriff über. Zuerst wird er zwar von Leone heftig herumgeschleudert, allerdings nutzt Doji den Wind der Gale Force Wall, um seine Rotation zu erhöhen, und setzt daraufhin seine Spezialtaktik Darkness Howling Blazer ein. Damit durchbricht er die Wand und schlägt Leone. Als Kyoya Doji fragt, warum er selbst nicht gegen Gingka antritt, antwortet dieser nicht. Pegasus setzt zum Angriff an und trifft Sagittario sehr stark, allerdings hält dieser stand. Daraufhin kontert Kenta den Angriff und schlägt Pegasus in die Luft. Kenta glaubt schon an einen Sieg, doch Gingka benutzt seine Star Blast Attacke und kann Sagittario schließlich besiegen. Kenta will Gingka davon abbringen, die Stadt zu verlassen, doch dieser hatte das gar nicht vor. Gingka erklärt Kenta, dass man einen Blader nicht wirklich trainieren kann, da die Stärke vom eigenen Willen aus komme. Zurück im Face Hunters Hauptquartier sind die Hunter niedergeschlagen und wissen nicht, was sie machen sollen. Am Schluss sieht Benkei noch eine rote Sternschnuppe. Trivia In der Episode *Die rote Sternschnuppe ist eine Anspielung auf Dark Bull, den Benkei in der nächsten Folge erhält. Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Dojis_Trainingsgelände.png Pegasus_ist_repariert.png Kenta_will_trainiert_werden.png OTA_will_trainiert_werden.png Madoka_in_Rage.png Wolf_hat_gewütet.png Demotiviert_im_Beypark.png Kenta_verliert_gegen_Akira.png Doji_lacht_über_Leone.png Wolf_hält_Leone_stand.png Kyoya_hat_gegen_Doji_verloren.png Pegasus_und_Sagittario.png Die_rote_Sternschnuppe.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes - Ep. 3 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview メタルファイト ベイブレード - 04 - 突進!牡牛ブルパワー! PV Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 03 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden